


Super-Size Me

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Misha, Come play, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Jensen, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut and Crack, Something Made Them Do It, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: Jensen's spell did not go as planned. Now Jared keeps growing and growing, and something has to be done, fast!





	Super-Size Me

**Author's Note:**

> First punlished on LJ in 2013 with these notes:  
> Thank you to balder12 for her awesome beta and encouragement. You rock.  
> Written for the j2_crack Enchantment Gone Wrong Comment-Meme, for a prompt by sweetspicyhot: 
> 
> Established J2 relationship, can be AU or not. Jensen gets greedy and casts a spell to make a certain part of Jared's anatomy even bigger. The spell backfires and suddenly all of Jared is exponentially bigger--giant sized. The spell will right itself in 48 hours. But Jared is horny and Jensen must find a way to get him off. Definitely NC-17 on this one, will Jensen n  
> eed help?, an additional cast member or friend--it's up to you!

The spell – as spells do – had gone wrong.

OK, honest truth was, it had gone right.

Jensen felt that was not playing fair. He knew he really shouldn’t trust anything that was advertised next to x-ray specs and glow-in-the-dark Mars Rocks. That was the rule. He'd felt very comfortable in not trusting the spell. Tipped the glittery powder into Jared's glass, held his eyes as he recited the Latin.

Jensen had fully trusted the spell not to work.

Now he had a huge Jared on his hands – and on the bed – and getting closer to the corridor – and fuck, they need to get out to the backyard right now, before they'd have an Alice in Wonderland situation to deal with.

So much for a pleasant night of role playing.

Jensen grabs Jared's arm, trying not to notice the skin stretching as it keeps getting bigger in his hand, and pulls him outside.

Jared's eyes are wide and his breath shallow. For a frantic moment Jensen wonders whether it's another surprise from the spell, or even an allergy to one of the powder's ingredients. He pulls himself back from the edge of panic. Can't panic now.

"You OK?" he asks, hand on Jared's chest to reassure himself as much as Jared. Jared laughs, a little hysterical. "Yeah. Eat me." By the quirk of his lips Jensen knows that was supposed to be funny, but his brain is too busy to figure out why at the moment.

Jared's shirt is ripping off him. Jensen would make a Hulk reference, only his hand is shaking and he realizes he's not OK, himself. Jared's jeans are beginning to split along the seam, but look like they’re digging into Jared's waist where the cloth is thicker and doesn't rip. Jensen stares at the way Jared's flesh goes lighter, pinched around the waistband, blood forced away, then shakes himself out of his stupor and hurriedly opens the button and zipper.

He helps Jared out of what's left of his clothes. Jared falters and almost trips, foot catching in the pants, and if he falls over now, Jensen probably couldn't balance him with an arm.

He catches Jared's expression - focused, determined - as he fumbles for Jensen's jeans.

Of all the feelings going through Jensen, he's surprised to find himself sounding incredulous. "What, you can't be the only one naked?" he fumbles, not even really kidding. Jared makes a noise, half way between snort and annoyance, and pulls out Jensen's phone. His fingers are a bit too large to use it.

"Call Misha" he says, pushing it back at Jensen. "When things get this weird, means we need Misha."

***

Misha isn’t fazed by Jensen's frantic explanation. For a moment, it sounds as if he's suppressing a smirk.

By the time he gets there, Jared is as tall as the second floor.

Jensen thinks about going inside, getting Jared something to drink, a blanket, something. But he needs to keep a hand on him. It will be OK. This one thing he can do, give Jared this admittedly irrational reassurance. As long as Jensen's there, he'll be OK. And they can both breathe.

He rubs a soothing pattern on Jared's back, and Jared gives him one of his blinding smiles, just a little flicker of uncertainty at the corner of his mouth. Trying to reassure Jensen, he realizes with a pang of worry and fondness.

He has to admire the way Jared's handling things. Had Jensen been that publicly naked, he'd have been an embarrassed, crumpled mess, he thinks. Jared looks nervous, but he's as graceful as ever, smiling good-naturedly at Misha. "Hey, Mish."

Oh, finally. Jensen lets out a breath.

Misha looks over Jared's large form and gets the intense, investigative look that means Misha is relishing his oneness with the oddness of the world.

He goes inside to find the empty packet – Jensen resolves not to think about the other things Misha will find in the room - and saunters back out, reading and sipping from Jensen's abandoned glass of wine.

"Jensen's going to have to get you off," he tells Jared, who's leaning forward, eyes sharp and bright. "It's interesting, actually. There are celebrations of size in many cultures. The Burani in Greece, the Festival of the Steel Phallus at the Kanayama shrine in Japan, American Gay Pride and the Macy's Parade." He smiles thinly to himself. "Size is often connected with fertility, virility, and phallic dominance as well as social status. I can see why you find it appealing," he nods at Jensen.

Jensen suppresses the urge to blush like a delicate flower. Sets his eyes straight on Misha, no wavering. No punching Misha out and running. Because Misha is his friend and costar and the only one who has any sort of understanding of what's going on. Because this is about Jared, so Jensen is taking his cues from him.

Jared is listening with interest. "And how does that come to Jensen getting me off?"

"Ah," Misha punctuates this with a nod, reveling in the art of presentation. "At the moment, you’re functioning as a phallic symbol yourself, Jared. Growing infinitely at the bidding of your lover, at his touch."

"I know, I'm a grower," Jared says, half-smirk to match Misha's.

Jensen knows Jared makes stupid jokes when he's nervous. Knows it's his way of dealing. And still he wants to shake Jared and tell him to focus. But Jared's eyes are frantic under the smirk, and Jensen just moves a little closer and squeezes his arm.

Misha acknowledges the joke with a nod, as if it were an offering, and continues. "This part is speculation. The spell was created in this society, so it's likely to work by common intuitive structures. The most common way to get a phallic symbol back to normal, to strip it from its symbolism, is to make it ejaculate. Until we can do that, you'll keep growing infinitely."

"Like the unsustainable hamster!" Jared is beaming at Misha, amused. It takes Jensen a moment to convince his brain Jared isn’t talking about ejaculating hamsters, and place the youtube video he means.

Misha nods. "The environmental threat should be a concern," he agrees. Jensen can never tell when he's joking.

Jared dimples. Jensen could maybe fit his hand in there. "I'm a space hamster," Jared says. He's taller than the tree now.

"If you two idiots are done talking about this," Jensen spits out, sharp worry posing as good-natured humor. Those two could talk till Jared's large enough to collapse in on himself. "We should get this done."

"We should?" Misha asks with interest. "We?"

"Yes," Jensen says shortly, off Jared's nod. They need Misha there. He needs Misha there. "Will it be OK? With you - with Vicki?"

Misha's eyes focus on the grass, head tilted slightly as he considers the question. "I think she’ll be OK with it as long as I tell her everything," he concludes. "She'll be sorry she missed it." For a moment his eyes dart to his phone, sappy in love, but he thinks better of suggesting an audience.

Like every time Jensen gets a glimpse into Misha and Vicki's relationship, he finds himself impressed and uncomfortable. It's like stepping into somebody else's hallucination – there aren't even any familiar motifs to hang onto, no familiar parts of his life.

He'd rather focus on that thought than consider his own life at the moment.

Which means he should be focusing on his own life. He forces himself to look at what's before him head on. How is he going to get Jared off? He can barely take Jared when he’ss normal sized, and he refuses to have this be the first time he tries fisting. Wouldn't be able to blow him either. Too large.

He wonders whether curling up next to Jared ear and whispering the dirtiest fantasies he could come up with while they both jerked off would count.

According to common intuitive social structures, probably not.

There’s no time to find out, either way. If it fails, at this rate, by the time Jared's hard again he’ll be so big Jensen will need heavy machinery to get him off.

Jensen shoves away thoughts of borrowing the Impala for something like that, and starts to take off his clothes. Doesn't allow himself to think about Misha, no room here to get embarrassed.

Misha, thankfully, takes a few steps backwards, respectful of Jared and Jensen's space. Gives the two some illusion of privacy.

Jensen's breath is a little hitched. He has never done this before, no idea what to expect. He nods, licks his lips. Squeezed Jared's leg. "OK, OK", he says, half to himself. Time to go for it. Jensen can hear Jared's breath going shallow again, his pulse more pronounced under Jensen's hand. Jensen shakes himself, head and body, steadies, focuses. Head on.

"Hey," Jared says. Concerned for Jensen, and a little scared. They exchange looks, and it's Jared, it's OK, it's his Jared. Jensen lets out a breath. They've done this before. They're together, they're fine. Jared's eyes go softer and he nods, hair swaying. "Do it. Come on."

Jensen nods, locks his jaw, and lets go of his grip on Jared. Steps in between Jared's folded legs, soft warmth around him, like stepping into a friendly garden. He brushes aside the soft hair of Jared's thighs and steps into the intimate space between them.

Their muscles bunch and relax, huge under Jensen's hand, covered in soft skin going delicate as Jensen nears Jared's cock.

The entire space, the entire world, it feels like, is full of the rich, heady smell of pleasure, of safety and adventure in one. Of Jared.

Jared's cock is hard, glorious and full, its tip already glistening with precome. Nearly the size of Jensen, now.

Jensen moans, his own cock hardening in response. He wants to put Jared's cock in his mouth, or - do something with it, but he isn't sure what. No tried and tested procedure known.

He approaches Jared's cock a little gingerly, not sure how to act, what to do. Places his palm on it, and Jared's legs spread a little wider for him, exposing a strip of beautiful flesh, leading down to Jared's hole. For a wild, lustful moment, Jensen can envision fucking Jared like this, sinking into that musk and licking his way out. Finding Jared's prostate, more personally than he ever could before.

But it'd be too difficult to arrange in time. Not all the oil in the kitchen would be enough lube.

He smirks for a second, imagining knocking on all the neighbors' doors, waking them all, urgently asking for oil to fuck his enormous boyfriend with. "It's environmental! Save the planet!" If they weren't considered enormously gay already...

Jensen tries moving his hand over Jared's cock, taking it slow despite the rush. Not that he doesn't want to touch Jared. It's just all so new, for both of them, and he needs a moment.

He places another hand on Jared's cock, and way above him, Jared moans.

Jensen relaxes significantly.

"Yes, Jensen," Jared says, voice rough way above him, ringing under the clear night sky. "Do it. I want it." Jared's head is thrown back, and all Jensen can see is a stretch of muscle up to his navel, and higher above, a nipple, and stars. It feels oddly safe, private, being surrounded by Jared like that.

Jared's cock is warm and springy in Jensen's palm.

Jensen licks experimentally at it, long, long swipe of his tongue till he reaches the head, and Jared stills around him.

Encouraged, Jensen moves closer, presses against Jared's cock, slides on, straddling it. Licks up and down, his own erection pressing into Jared's.

Jared is shaking beneath and around him, beginning to pant, cock bucking under Jensen, more liquid beading at the head.

Jensen dips his fingers into the slit at the head of Jared's cock, like he'd do with his tongue, and spreads the slick over Jared's cock, arms covered in it. Rubs his face against the warm, pulsing, slippery pleasure in his arms, taking in the taste, the smell.

Jared is still growing, and for a moment, the stab of panic is back. And oh, he suddenly remembers Misha, stepping aside to give them some space.

"Misha?" he calls out, unwilling to leave Jared's cock for a second. "You coming?"

Above him, Jared chuckles. "You said 'coming.'" And Jensen shakes his head, laughing despite himself. "Yes, I did."

There's rustling beyond the walls of Jared's legs, Misha talking with Jared. Jensen can only hear the intonation, the register, low and dirty. Jared laughs again. A few seconds later Misha steps in between Jared's legs, eyes bewildered, mouth quirked. He'd left his clothes behind.

"Come on, need you here," Jensen orders, mostly to get past the awkwardness, make Misha more comfortable. It's easier when you know what to do.

Misha's eyes widen as he looks at Jensen, and Jensen registers what he himself must look like, naked and slick, lips wide and his entire face wet, covered in Jared.

He gently takes one of Misha's hands in his sticky palm. Misha shivers and goes still, eyes on Jensen's, mouth falling open.

Jensen places Misha's hand on Jared's cock, holds his own hand over it, guiding it back and forth, stroking.

Misha's eyes go dark, and there's a wicked glimmer in them, along with the open innocence. He bends down and opens his mouth over Jensen's hand, slick and hot, brushing lips, face and stubble across fingers, hand, and Jared, tongue darting into crevices and dipping between fingers. He takes Jensen's finger into his mouth and sucks hard, tongue working the underside just like – just like he is doing to Jared's cock, torso and hips undulating and sliding. Jared is making desperate little sounds that echo Jensen's.

Misha leans back on the ground and pulls Jared's cock above him. His legs tangle with Jensen. The combined weight of Jared's full cock and Jensen landing on him knocks the air out of Misha, and for a moment Jensen grimaces in concern, but Misha is moaning, lips parted, eyes dazed, struggling to rub against the cock pinning him to the ground.

In all the times Jensen's considered having a threesome with Misha, he never imagined it going like this.

He leans forward and kisses Misha, sloppy and rough as they rub their faces at Jared's cock, and Jared's breath quickens, coming out as gasps and moans. More liquid beads at the end of his cock and slides down slowly, covering Misha's face and chest. Misha throws his head back, soundless moan caught in his throat, cheeks glistening, tongue swiping slowly over his lip to taste. He links his arms and legs with Jensen's, and Jensen slides up and down Jared's cock, bare chest against the warm, thick slickness.

Before Misha and he can reach a rhythm, Jared's thighs are trembling around them, and he cries out, and is coming, hands digging into the lawn, elbow bringing down the tool shed, by the sound of it. Jared's spurting white slickness between Jensen's and Misha's linked arms, pooling around them sticky and warm and wonderful. Misha's chest is covered in it, and he smiles at Jensen so happily, hair mussed, Jensen has to lean down and lick at it. His head is swimming with the smell and sensation, and all he wants to do is slide down between Misha and Jared, and moan and rut, Misha's erection at his back, Jared's cock pressing into his, and Jared's come all over them.

He can hear and feel Jared's gulping breaths slow down, though his pulse is still wild, surrounding Jensen.

Before Jared's breath settles, Jensen can feel Jared's cock beginning to swell again – perhaps the spell helped with that – but when he places his open hand on it, he can feel the skin pulling and changing, back towards its normal size.

Jensen breathes out a sigh of relief, even as he bites back just a little bit of disappointment. So many things they never even got to try. That scene from Gulliver's Travels comes to mind, huge creature tied down to play with. Oh well, they still have perhaps an hour before Jared is his usual size again. And that same catalogue had an interesting ad for body swapping...

Jensen wonders what pools of dried come were going to do to the lawn.

Definitely worth it.


End file.
